


Accidental Crashes

by written_in_blood



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Post-Squip, Rich tries to get better, Scars, School Trip, Tattoos, Triggers, Wade's Scars, rich's scars, soft rich, squip squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_in_blood/pseuds/written_in_blood
Summary: The New Jersey Teenage Actor's Guild takes a trip to New York and Richard Goranski drags Jeremy Heere around to look at the sights to talk about their lives after the SQUIP.Or5 times Rich Goranski and Jeremy Heere meet the avengers (and Deadpool) and the 1 time the two teens gets caught up in a battle.





	1. Chapter One- The Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Jersey Young Actor's Guild arrives in New York.

1.

"Come on! Come on!" Rich jumped down from the bus' steps, bouncing on his heels like an excitable puppy. "Guys! We are in New York!"

New York towered over them as they poured out the bus, the acting club pooling on the sidewalk. Skyscrapers stretched out along the roads as far the eyes could see, or as far as their bus could drive in the typical traffic.

“Wow,” Jenna breathed out over her phone, barely heard over the honking of angered cabbies and the pissed commuters.

The teenagers gathered together with their bags clutched to themselves -Mister Reyes had warned them heavily of thieves endlessly on the drive there- as they watched Rich bounce from sight to sight in place.

"Richard? Come on, we have to check in," Michael called and they began to move forward into the hotel from the sidewalk. The boy in question stalled for a moment before following the group inside the rather large hotel commons.

Mister Reyes checked them in and passed two room keys out, one to Michael and the other to Brooke, slipping a third into his pocket. “Okay, kids. I will be going out for a little bit because this job doesn’t pay enough to babysit you guys the whole time and I need a hot pocket. While I am gone, don’t leave the hotel or get high. We don’t need a repeat of The Midnight Summer’s Nightmare show night.”

The kids gave their confirmation, or rather Jeremy and Christine said ‘yes’ while the rest just nodded silently.

Settling in took ten minutes, the boys taking one room and the girls in the other, and they regrouped in the boy’s room afterwards. Brooke and Christine threw themselves on one of the beds, knocking Jake to the floor as Jenna took the seat by the window by Chloe. Michael and Rich were curled up together on the other bed and Jeremy was perched on a counter.

The trip was the first event the group had taken since The Incident as Michael had deemed it. It was originally Chloe’s idea, though she wouldn’t admit it readily. A breather, something to take their minds off Rich’s extreme injuries and to let Jake stretch his legs having just gotten his braces removed, and for the rest of the group to heal.

One psychological trauma served up by a psycho AI was nothing for the friends to ignore, as much as they tried to.

“We gotta go check out New York, I mean, we are in New York,” Rich began, battling his lisp for a moment. His boyfriend squeezed his hand once, giving his a half-smile. “Guys?”

Brooke nudged Chloe and they shared a silent glance. “Chloe and I have to, uh, work on stuff.” The two were still working on their relationship and it was no wonder they were still bound at the hip.

Christine shrugged noncommittally. “I want sleep.”

“Same, though, babe,” Jake threw out.

Jenna made a confirming noise with a single glance over her phone.

“Come on!” Rich exclaimed.

“Mister Reyes did say stay in the hotel for today,” Michael tacked on with an apologetic smile to his boyfriend.

Rich threw his hands up, yanking his sweater sleeves up. It was an unfamiliar feeling for him, wearing what he truly wanted instead of a muscle shirt or whatever Brooke would feel the need to complement. And goodness, did he love his sweaters.

“What about you, Tall Ass?” Rich asked, and by now, Jeremy had stopped flinching at the cruel nickname. When he could, Rich would catch himself before he could say it but the mark was made, a dent made painfully in his personality.

“That’s a great idea, Richie,” Michael began, “You too can go out together and talk.” Everyone saw the underline, what Michael couldn’t quite speak out loud yet. 'Fix the rift'.

Jeremy groaned, sending Michael a fond glare before hopping down from the counter.

“Yay! Let’s go!”

〜

It took a minute and half before Jeremy and Rich found themselves pushing through a crowd so thick, Rich had clutch to Jeremy’s coat.

People stared, no matter how many shoves that were being shared all around or how many glares Rich gave to lingering eyes.

He wouldn’t be afraid of leaving the house. It just wasn’t in his DNA to be locked away in fear of being seen, though he wanted desperately to bolt back to the hotel and into Michael’s oversized hoodie.

No, he had to do this.

“Wanna get a hot chocolate?” Jeremy asked and motioned towards a coffee shop. Rich nodded into his back.

The coffee shop was a little bit less crowded and Rich ended up hovering awkwardly over a good-looking couple as Jeremy went to the counter to order. The man glanced up once then froze, looking taken aback before schooling his features accordingly.

“Wanna know how I got these scars?” Rich joked and the redheaded woman looked up as well, laying her coffee cup down very slowly.

The man snorted, a smile spreading across his face. “Nerd.” Rich would’ve taken offense if it didn’t sound joking. Then the man let out a pained grunt as if the woman kicked him under the table.

“If you think I am a nerd, you should meet my boyfriend. He has a freaking pac-man tattoo that he got with his best friend at thirteen. It is so adorable-” Rich finally cut himself off when he realized he had rambled enough that his lisp made a guest appearance.

The couple didn’t seem to be bothered by it, just giving him patient grins. “Clint,” the man greeted, extending his hand with a smile. “This is my girlfriend Natasha.”

Rich shook his hand and felt vaguely threatened but ignored the feeling. “My name’s Richard. And this is Jeremy.” He watched Jeremy approach the table as awkwardly as Rich had.

“Sup,” Jeremy greeted in a moment of social-interaction-caused shock.

“Hey!” Rich suddenly exclaimed, causing Jeremy to jump. “Do you guys know where we can find central park? We just came over from New Jersey.”

The woman finally spoke and Richard found himself savoring the relaxing sound. “It’s just a few miles north. Just find the center of New York and you can’t miss it.”

Rich gave her a wide smile. “Thank you!”


	2. Chapter Two- The Man of Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally find Central Park and Rich gets everything off his chest.

2.

It took way longer than it should’ve to find Central Park. It was, after all, in the center of New York City, Rich reasoned. Even with Jeremy helping, they managed to get lost deeper into New York City and Siri was mocking him.

Mocking him.

“Sorry, did you mean ‘tap dancing kittens?’” The british voice questioned condescending.

“Richard, we should just go back to the hotel.” Jeremy was pulling at his brown locks, exasperated. The map bunched in his left hand was very close to being destroyed by the pressure of his white knuckles. “We are just getting lost.”

Someone checked the taller boy and he froze for a moment. “Jer-bear, come on,” Rich called out, taking his hand and pulling his quickly towards a cafe. “We’ll just find Central Park and go back, okay? Then we’ll venture out as a group tomorrow. Okay?”

The other boy nodded and they locked arms with Jeremy forgoing the physical map they had picked up earlier for his smartphone. And in seconds, he found directions to Central Park.

“No freaking way! How did you do that?”

Jeremy just laughed.

Along the way, they walked in relative silence, save the city’s overbearing noise. But the second they could see a treeline between the skyscrapers, Rich took a deep breath, feeling words boil up his throat. He let Jeremy’s arm drop.

It hurt, the realization that he hadn’t spoken them before. As they passed the threshold into the park, he felt the overwhelming urge to let it out.

“I’m sorry,” he suddenly dropped, stopping by a park bench. He could see that a man sitting in it but it didn’t quite matter to him. “I am so goddamn sorry, Jeremy.” It felt better as the pressure lessened on his lungs with him speaking.

“Richard?” Jeremy asked, following him slowly, almost wearily.

Rich took a deep breath. “I am sorry. For last year. For The Incident. For giving you that goddamn monster. For allowing you to make the thame mistakes I did. For the theizures,” he laughed humorlessly. “For everything, really. You keep saying it’s okay but it’s not, is it, Jer-bear? You still freeze up any time thomeone touches you. I have personality thspikes I can’t control. Chloe and Brooke can’t let go of each other for a moment without panicking. Jake broke both of his legs!”

He was yelling now, cheeks and lungs burning. His stutter was hitting him hard, the lisp bouncing off every other word.

The man was staring, baseball cap pulled low as he watched the boy express himself but Rich couldn’t help but take some cruel pleasure in an audience. _Do you see me now, Kermit?_

“Richar-” Jeremy attempted to get a word in edgewise but Rich was on a roll.

“I want it to be okay but it isn’t. I pushed my best friend down the thstairs! You locked yours in a bathroom as the house burnt down! I want to pretend that this is okay, that we are okay but it isn’t, is it? Michael says he forgives you, forgives me for tharting this but I can’t believe him. _He_ , that monster that promised us the world, made us fight each other. I remember how Jake’s bones thounded when they broke. I remember the flames that thscarred my skin forever.

“God, Jeremy, I am so sorry and I didn’t tell you when we were in the hospital after that night that Michael killed _Him_. All that time in the hospital and I didn’t say a word. Afterwards, you still welcomed me back into the club. I made your life hell and you just forgave me and I didn’t… I didn’t… Jeremy, I am so sorry.”

Rich didn’t know when he started crying but he felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks, obscuring his vision.

He didn’t see Jeremy move until he felt familiar arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him into his friend’s chest. “Are you done?” He felt the words hum out of Jeremy’s chest and Richard barely managed a nod.

Jeremy hummed lowly, rubbing a circular pattern into Rich’s back as he sobbed. Rich felt Jeremy take a deep breath. “First of all, you do not get the right to take the blame for The Incident. That was on me and the SQUIP, not you. Second of all, nothing you did at halloween was your fault. _He_ stretched you and stretched you thin until you broke. You knew you had to get rid of _Him_ and _He_ wouldn’t allow that. It wasn’t your fault. And third of all, _He_ controlled all of us. Whatever happened after _He_ came was not you. _He_ made you torment me, made you torment Michael, hurt Jake. There is nothing to forgive.”

And with that, Rich felt something break and the tears came harder. “Jer, Jer, Jer,” he chanted into his friend’s chest, feeling his tongue grow heavy and useless in his mouth.

“There are so many voices in my head,” Jeremy began, letting Rich regain his senses in his coat.

He managed to respond. “But the loudest, the loudest one is mine.”

“And I thought I had problems.”

The boys turned to the man on the bench as he pulled the cap from his head. He stared straight ahead, avoiding the scene with his gaze as he watched a bird fly away. It was a middle aged man with a goatee and tight t-shirt, his arms thrown over the bench’s back.

“You kids are what, sixteen? You don’t deserve psychological trauma or all that shit, seriously, jesus. I take care of a kid. He’s, like, seventeen and I would straight up flip if he went through half that crap,” the man continued, hand absently stroking the back of the bench. “Seriously, like, please see someone for that. Even if it’s venting like you just did, or talking to a professional but please somewhere private, just try to get it out. It’s not normal to bottle that up.”

It took a little while for the boys to realize that the man was giving advice, rather than scolding them for having this conversation publically. “Uh, thanks?” It came out more like a question and Jeremy cringed at how small he sounded. “I mean, thank you, We will try.”

“It sounded like there are some more kids in that monologue of yours so if at all possible, try to get everyone together and talk it out. Make it a day, get everything out in the open no matter vulnerability because nothing is stronger than friendship upon trust in vulnerabilities.” And with that, the man stood and took a deep breath, returning his cap to his head. He pulled it low then disappeared through the trees. “So long, kiddos.”

The boys pulled apart and stared at each other for a moment. There was only the sound of a bird taking off to fill their thoughtful silence.

Then Rich took a step back, whipping away his odd tears. “Did we just get advice from a creepy middle aged man in Central Park about dealing with the aftermath of SQUIP?”

His friend just gave him a smile. "Let's go back to the hotel, Richard."


	3. Chapter Three- Spideypool, I am not sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich is still hearing voice reside.

3.

 

The walk back to the hotel was quicker than the walk there and the boys could see the sun setting in the distance, barely shining over a rather tall skyscraper. They had arrived in New York well into the evening but it only started to get dark as they left Central Park, leaving Jeremy to wonder how long it truly took them to find a damn huge forest in the middle of a bustling city.

 

The sidewalk began clearing off the sane and Rich realized that they really didn’t want to be out alone on the city’s streets when the sun had completely set.

 

Within a half mile of the hotel and they found themselves walking behind a man and older teen. A tall kid with a mess of brown hair and a heavily scarred man who walked as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 

“Woah, he is one ugggly son of a gun,” Rich called, dragging out ‘ugly’ as he spoke.

 

Jeremy saw the man in front of them stiffen noticeably, shoulders tensing and fists clenching. His friend instantly went to grab a closed fist, whispering something to the man.

 

“Richard,” Jeremy attempted to chaste but it was too late, Rich had already realized the words left his mouth without his permission. He froze, reeling from the unwelcomed thought. It was as if another mind had taken control of his tongue, the painful residue of not operating his own body for a year.

 

The two men in front of them slowed, coming to a stop as they turned around for a confrontation.

 

Not needing to be beaten up and left for dead in New York for a SQUIP thought, Rich lunged forward with an apology on his lips. “I am thorry! I really didn't mean it, I just don't have total control over my mouth.”

 

The man Rich had insulted turned around with a murderous look in his eyes but the second his eyes swept Rich’s form and his own visible expanse of scars from his hands to his chin, his gaze softened.

 

“He really didn't mean it, sir. We are working on the whole speaking-without-insulting thing,” Jeremy explained, hands itching to hide themselves in his pocket.

 

The strangers just looked at them for a second and Rich took the opportunity to apologize again. “I am thorry. I don't threally think clearly. It comthes wit’ my life. I really am thorry.”

 

“Don't sweat it, kid,” the man said but it didn't quite sound real. His shoulders were still tense as if preparing for a fight.

 

Suddenly, Rich began laughing, breaking the tense atmosphere. Jeremy just watched, shocked, as his friend just curled in on himself in maniacal laughter. “Richie? You okay? Serious, dude, you are scaring me.”

 

The boy just continued laughing, laughter racking his small form. “Thorry, thorry, iths just,” he managed through laughs. “Iths one of those thupid, ironic thoughths, you know?”

 

Though it wasn’t as funny as Rich saw it, Jeremy knew exactly what he talking about. The lingering effects of the SQUIP that made no absolutely no sense, contradictions. Insulting a man for his scars, as only  _ Rich  _ would when  _ Richard  _ had the evidence of his mental break as flamed scars from his chin to his knees scarring his skin.

 

Like Jeremy’s own irrational need to wear his eminem shirt despite having ranted to Jenna about the artist’s stupidity the day before, or turning down a muffin while talking about how much he loved the baked good just because of that small voice that whispered  _ fattening. _

 

“Dude, you are crazy,” the man stated before a grin broke out on his face, the tension slowly but surely leaving his shoulders.

 

The teen looked at his friend fondly, his own smile growing. “Like you know anything about crazy, Wade,” he drew out sarcastically.

 

“Oh, I am my own version of crazy, baby boy.” And just like that, Jeremy had to correct the assumption of ‘friend’ to ‘partner’.

 

Rich regained himself, rolling the laughter off his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. “Theriously, thorry, dude. I know it doesn’t really get better, being thstared at and judged.”

 

There was a moment as the brunette and Jeremy watched their friends -or rather, the brunette’s boyfriend and Jeremy’s best friend’s boyfriend- share a moment of solidity. “You said it, kid. Name’s Wade. Wonderful lover-boy here is Peter.”

 

“Jeremy,” Jeremy supplied easily, feeling proud of his new found ability to not run at social interaction.

 

Rich laughed once more, curt and soft. “Hi, Wade. My name is Richard.”

 

But before any of them, Jeremy’s phone began to ring. “Oh, crap, it’s Reyes. Richie, we have to get back to the hotel before his Hot Pocket gets cold.”

 

Rich nodded once, giving the not-so-strangers-anymore a slightly manic smile. “Guess that’s goodbye. Be thseein’ ya, Ugly.”

 

Wade returned the gesture. “Ciao, boys.”


End file.
